Kent Thinks He May Have A Crush On The Boss
by ThePointGirl
Summary: Kent thinks he may have a crush on DI Chandler, but who wouldn't? DS Miles opens the option for a drink out in the town. KENT/CHANDLER pre-slash.
1. Dective Constable Thinks

**Title:** Kent Thinks He May Have A Crush On The Boss

**Feedback:** Review or message. Thank you)

**Disclaimer:** ITV owns Whitechapel along with DI Chandler and DC Kent unfortunately.

**Notes: **Well this is my first Whitechapel fiction; I didn't even know people read it on here. I have become more and more intrigued by the adorable DC Kent, he's just so cute! With that I thought of SLASH. It corrupted my mind, so every time Kent stands even remotely close to Chandler I think bad thoughts.

* * *

It wouldn't be a lie to say that Kent liked his new boss, it would be the understatement of the year. There is liked and _liked _and he felt more inclined to the latter where his DI was concerned.

The man was just perfect, in a sort of angelic way. The way he held himself – he had an air of 'sartorial elegance' that was unlike all the police officers Kent knew, especially their murder squad. His suits were always tailored to show off the amazing shape of Joe Chandler. Kent mentally shut himself up. This line of thought was not worth thinking on, it just made him depressed.

A Detective Constable lusting after a Detective Inspector, what next?

Yeah, what next? ...

Just then Kent jumped, feeling Chandler's warm breath waft over his neck and cheek. Where had he come from? Did the man not make sound when he moved?!

"Hello sir" he mumbled and Chandler lent on the desk with one palm the other on the back of Kent's chair.

"Are you alright?" Chandler asked.

"Of course, sir" Kent casually, not looking directly at his boss. To his dismay Miles had _found out _about – well – Kent's thoughts of the boss. It all happened because Kent didn't break off his gaze quick enough and Miles noticed.

"_Copper or no copper, you got yourself into a bit of a stickler there kid" _

Oh what encouraging words, no?

"Kent, you seem a bit distracted?" Chandler asked, as Kent tapped in references into the computer. He didn't need to right at that second but it was either looking at the screen or Chandler. He chose the screen.

"I'm fine, just working. I got the photos for you, they're on the printer" he quickly looked up, a move he regretted almost instantly. Fact: you have to make eye contact with people to be able to talk with them. Otherwise, you can't read emotions, responses or anything that easily. But when looking at clear blue eyes Kent's heart sunk to melt through is ribs. There is a small smile, it's genuine enough, but that's it.

Just a smile.

Means nothing more than a boss-colleague chat. Wonderful. Oh snap out of it Kent. Seriously do, Chandler's talking to you.

"Thank you. At least you're one I can rely on remembering things" Chandler joked, a white smile on his face. Charm, absolute innocent charm. Kent could bet his lunch on Chandler not knowing half the things he does to people around him. Kent smiled a quick one just to reassure Chandler he got the joke.

"No problem sir. That's what DC's do" he sighed.

"You'll be brilliant DI at some stage Kent. I know it" Chandler said. That was a nice thing to hear.

"Thank you sir. And one day you'll be a brilliant Chief of Police" he said with a smirk.

"Oh I much rather be here for the rest of my days, watching the likes of you grow in front my eyes"

Kent grinned; he liked seeing his boss like this. When he just was a guy, not a police officer.

Chandler's eyes left his and scanned the room briefly, looking at the rest of the team. Kent looked back at his computer and eyes widened when an arm blocked his view for a moment. Chandler moved the pen that was pointing right instead of left with the others. The OCD that sometimes shows was unnerving at first, but now was scary if he didn't do it.

Chandler looked at his watch and then said loudly to the team as a whole.

"Right everyone, go on head home. There's nothing more we can do today"

Kent felt his body cool as Chandler leaned off of his chair to stand straight. Kent began sorting things on his desk.

"Hey, guv'nor you coming for a drink?" Miles called and Chandler nodded after thinking for a moment about it. Kent had watched Chandler become slowly more sociable with the rest of the team as each side got used to the other.

"Yes, wait for me" after a pause he asked, "Come out with us tonight Kent?"

It wasn't really a question, but he treated it like one. At least Miles would be there so he would have to keep from acting like a complete idiot.

"Urm… I guess so. Yeah" Kent clarified coughing and then frowning to himself. _Muppet_.

"Good" Chandler said and he went into his office to get sorted out. By now they were the only three left. Chandler, Miles and him. Miles stood by the door with his hands in his coat pockets. He looked at Kent and rolled his eyes at Chandler's office.

"Come along guv we do want a pint _before_ the pub closes!" and Kent turned, watching Chandler put a scarf around his neck and then walk around his desk. As Kent walked with Chandler towards Miles at the door he asked:

"Sir, do you drink beer or larger?"

"Do you know the difference?"

Kent replied with a no. He walked in front of Chandler to stop the height difference looking too obvious.

"You'll find out" was Miles' answer and a lopsided grin.

"Oh and Kent?" Chandler asked his hand on the light switch to turn off the offices electricity for the night. "Stop calling me sir for tonight. It's Joe" and all Kent saw was a look in his eyes and the lights went out.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Review please if you like Kent/Chandler from ITV's Whitechapel :-) x  
**


	2. Detective Constable Drinks

Kent looked down at his beer. He wished they had sat at the bar or at one of the oak tables at the back: the big ones, the ones where people don't bump knees. He wouldn't have minded so much if every time it happened, Chandler – Joe – didn't give him a warm smile. Those, just made him feel even more stupid. Looking up again he realised he hadn't talked in a while. Miles was busy on a rant about public transport.

"It really is a load of rubbish. Local MP thinking they can help us to be more eco-friendly. Whitechapel? Eco-friendly? We're not even person friendly" Miles stopped to take another gulp of his beer. Kent smirked.

"You've got a point Miles. But I rely on it" he said simply.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you don't have a car –"Miles mused into his pint glass, the sound a little muffled.

"I can always give you a lift now and then if you want Kent. You all live fairly close to me-"Joe asked looking still business like, but slightly more relaxed.

"No it's fine" Kent said quickly before his mind wandered into thinking it was a good idea, which it wasn't, by any accounts. Joe held out his glass and said:

"Well, to progress" he said with a crooked smile. Three glasses chinked together in unison.

"We're glad you didn't leave" Miles said slowly. He had warmed to Joe, through pressure of Kent, and came to respect him as a boss and friend. "At the Ripper case. We gave you a bit of a hard time, didn't we?" Joe was quiet and he coughed looking around.

"Well – I wasn't the most heart-warming boss I suppose" Joe muttered.

"But you're a good one" Kent said with a grin.

"Here, bloody, here" Miles chimed.

"Thank you" he said and downed the rest of his beer. "I'm just going to the back room" back room being police talk for the toilet "can you get me another drink, just not beer" and Joe got up, pushing his chair, with one hand, under the table. He wormed his way through the wooden chairs. Kent watched his back disappear through the door.

"You won't last long as a DC if you carry on like this kid" Miles commented and Kent let Miles' statement sink in.

"I respect him" Kent said, a lousy defence.

"I think you do more than that. Come on, I'm not a detective for nothing. The way you look at him sometimes is-"

"What? Is Pathetic? Stupid?" Kent said his voice going quiet and his eyebrows knitted together in self-pity.

"I was going to say 'sweet' Detective Constable Kent, but I take it back" Miles said with a stoic expression on his face as usual. He called at one of the bar girls and ordered another drink for Joe. "That bloke needs someone to bloody care about him" Miles muttered as Joe reappeared working his way back to the table. "Just ordered your drink, a lemon and cranberry thing-"Joe looked content.

"So what were you to talking about in my absence?" he asked and Miles glanced at me.

"I was just saying how like you our young constable's getting" he said and Kent looked to the ceiling, pretending that the conversation wasn't tying him to the chair with the eyes of his superiors.

"Really?" Joe asked innocently surprised.

"Oh yeah. Haven't you noticed?" Miles was really dropping him right in it now. "He's getting OCD"

Joe laughed, though it didn't go right to his eyes. The OCD joke hurts him a little when people talk about it. Obviously this _was_ just a joke between friends, but still. Kent could see the problem that other officers made snide comments about him. Not realising what little difference it made to him as a Detective.

"Well, he's still more organized than the rest you put together I might add" Joe countered and Miles smirked.

"Well Kent, you're still you and you still care about that sort of stuff. When you get to my age you won't give a toss" Miles grumbled.

"You should see my place, looks like a student still lives there. Not a police officer" Kent said with a chuckled and he finished his beer looking at the empty glass.

"Do you want another one?" Joe asked innocently and Kent looked at him, thinning out his lips in a very odd smile. He should have responded before….

"You, trying to get Kent drunk?" Miles asked laughing a little. This cause Kent to blush and he looked away.

"No, but he's only had one drink" Joe said and he called one of the other bar girls over.

"Can I have a daffodil" Kent asked and Miles frowned, clearly confused.

"Sure you can" the bar girl said with a smile and she left to take the order to the bar.

"What's a flaming daffodil thought it was a flower?" Miles asked.

"It's a drink with apple and apricot brandy, white port and lemon juice" Joe recited, as if by pure knowledge not experience. "University drink. Sold in all the pubs around them. Very popular with students"

"You were saying Kent that your place looked like a student lived there. No wonder if you still drink like one" Miles said and Kent gave a small grin. When the drink came the brightness dulled the colour of the beer in Miles' hand. Kent took a big swig and immediately regretted it. The whole room swam.

"Nice is it?" Miles asked and he focused on the man's face.

"Yeah" his voice coming out in a gasp. It was strong stuff, and it was the drink that generated a heat wave over Kent not the quick brush of Joe's fingertips across his knuckles. He didn't think Joe even realised he had done it, he was back in conversation with Miles about local MP.

When Miles' decided to head home Kent knew he was in trouble. He didn't want to go and it looked like his boss was rooted too. Miles got up and downed the last remnants of his now third beer and said a weary goodnight.

"See you gentleman. Have a good weekend" Miles waved and was out of the pub in a rush of autumn wind. The pub was loud and chatty and full of life. Now that he had the room Kent wanted to move around to give more space. But he couldn't be bothered and he kind of liked it.

"So Kent? What did you take as a student? I don't know enough about you. I feel like I know Miles – not you"

So Kent explained his academic stages of how he became a detective constable. Joe looked interested in what he had to say which made the words flow easier. And when he felt like he was finished he swapped the question and listened to the life of Joe Chandler, DI.

Laughter and friendly smiles and banter escalated their way through the night. So when both thought it was time to go home Kent got a shock as near icy wind blew into his face. It was cold! Walking home, will be fun tonight.

"Kent I'll give you a lift, I insist" Joe asked standing on the pavement. An open invitation from earlier. He nodded slowly and walked a few steps toward his boss. They walked to his car and got in. The journey back to his place was not as eventful as the time in the pub but they still chatted. As Joe pulled up at his place Kent breathed onto the car window. Here was the awkward bit.

"Have a good weekend Kent" Joe said calmly and Kent, with his hand on the handle, pushed the door open. He didn't move though, just sat there. Turning to face Joe who smiled at him. Kent bit his lip and looked at Joe's lips. He had the sudden urge to kiss him. But thought better of it by shoving himself out of the car.

"You too" he replied and waited with a smile before shutting the door. Stepping back on the pavement Kent watched Joe pull away and drive down the street. Going up the steps to his place he put the keys in the lock and thought to himself.

Yes, DC Kent did have a crush on DI Chandler.

* * *

_How's that for an update? xxx :-) Review if you like it._


	3. Detective Constable Talks

_Not much really happens here, kind of showing the boredom in police departments when they have no work. Still on with the Kent/Chandler :)

* * *

_

Kent looked up from his desk, which meant he looked right into the glass office of his DI. Chandler – Joe – his boss - was typing on his blackberry with an irritated expression on his face. He would be screwed if Joe looked up at that moment and caught his constable staring at him. Luckily – he didn't. Joe's shirtsleeves were rolled up to his elbows, but he still had his waist coat on. Tanned skin, and corn field blond hair. A jolt ran straight through his body just setting eyes on the guy. God help him. Kent frowned (to eradicate his not so innocent look) and turned to Miles' desk.

"What's wrong with the boss?" Kent asked quietly. Not that, that helped there was enough chatter in the office from the others to disguise any inquires. Miles – who was reading the paper – looked up and squinted at Joe.

"Haven't the faintest. Go ask him, while you're there go see if we have got any cases that are remotely worth looking at" Miles said gruffly.

Kent stood up. He felt like a student going up to the teacher to say he's finished the work. Sticking his head around the door he knocked on the window.

Joe didn't look up when he said:

"Hello Kent, what's bothering you?" Kent frowned again. "I saw you look at me a few minutes ago looking concerned" the DI finally put his phone down to lay eyes on Kent, his hands clasped in the middle of the desk. Shit. Kent looked straight at his blue eyes, then quickly looked away and back before asking:

"Are you okay?" tentatively.

"Yes I'm fine" he said with a crooked smile. "But Kent could you make me a coffee?" Joe asked rubbing the corners of his eyes with a finger and thumb. Kent nodded and headed back into the main office where the machine stood. He picked up one of the cups and began to make some coffee. In his head he ran through how Joe has his coffee: not too strong, with two splashes of milk.

"What's wrong with the guv?" Miles asked.

"He didn't tell me" Kent said as though that would resolve the matter.

"You're making him coffee, must be bad. Make yourself one kid; you look like you need it. Were you alright getting back a night ago?" Miles asked.

"Yeah. Boss dropped me off" Kent said still facing the coffee machine and prodding the red button. The machine drip dried the amount of coffee into the mug. Kent put in two splashes of milk. Kent put another cup underneath for himself and turned, leaning on the table.

"You okay with-" Miles asked.

"Yes" Kent replied quickly. It may have been too quickly. But it was also a lie. No he wasn't okay with his DI, because every time the man even comes close to him – there's trouble. Kent knew Miles didn't and probably wouldn't believe him, but his superior kept quiet. The coffee machine made a choking noise to indicate it was done. Kent picked up his coffee and Joe's.

He had left the door open to Joe's office so he could go back inside without spilling any coffee whilst trying to open the door. Joe was standing at the corner of his desk. Kent was about to set the coffee down on the coaster but Joe stopped him. Kent had a mental flashback to the night before last, as Joe's hands ghosted over his own. Feeling as though his hand had been burned he retracted it quickly, once Joe had gotten hold of his cup. Joe gave him an odd expression. Kent smiled and took a sip of his very bitter coffee as his boss sat down at his desk.

"Sir, do we have any cases?" Kent asked, preferring to leave out 'worth looking at'.

"No. There is nothing I'm afraid. You can sit down" Joe said and Kent realised he was hovering next to the chair opposite the one Joe was now sitting on. He sat down, holding his cup of coffee at his knees.

"Who keeps texting you?" Kent asked as Joe's blackberry vibrated again. He didn't even look at it this time, just placed it out of his reach.

"Some person who is, clearly, annoyed with the police at the moment. Not a problem" Joe said and he drank a lot of his coffee in one go. Kent admired the man's elegance even with a coffee cup. Joe set down his cup and Kent had to look away from him. Joe's lips were plump and red from the scolding drink. Very bad thoughts raced through his head, he coughed. Joe jumped at the sound with wide eyes.

"Kent, do you want to go for a drink on Friday?" Joe asked and his vocal chords seized to work.

"Yeah sure, it's something to look forward to. Nothing's happening around here" Kent replied after his brain kicked back into gear.

"The other night was fun. Just me and you, I got to know more about my favourite DC" Joe smiled. Something squirmed in the pit of Kent's stomach and he didn't like it much.

"You can't say that Sir. You're not meant to have favourites" Kent said with a grin.

"Well drink up Kent" Joe stated and he glanced at his watch draining his coffee cup. Kent noticed he had a half cup cooling in his hands. How had he neglected that? He finished his coffee and the two men got up. It was time to leave, there was nothing to do, and no new information on anything. Kent walked out infront of Joe, Miles raised his eyebrows at Kent when Joe tapped his arm gently.

"Friday, at the Blind Beggar?" he confirmed and Kent nodded with a grin. The team left like school boys when the end of school bell is rung. Relief, freedom and rest. Kent had a night alone with Joe Chandler. He found it hard not to drool sometimes.

How the hell was he going to cope?

Friday to come.


	4. Detective Constable Awakens

_I am splitting it into two parts just to irritate you all out there :-) Urm yeah this chapter kind of hints at a Fitzgerald_/Kent - not Kent's side though. Yeah, have a read and **Friday Night: At the Blind Beggar** (which is a really pub in Whitechapel mind) will be uploaded soon.

Enjoy. xxx

* * *

Friday Morning: At the Office.

"_Good morning, it's Friday the 28__th__ and this is Breakfast with me Mike Bushell" _

Kent squinted at his TV. Was that on all night? Rubbing his eyes he looked the clock below the TV. It was 7:35 am. 7:35 am?

Oh for god's sake.

Thinking about the dream he had just had Kent was sure a flush rose to his cheeks. How the hell was he supposed to look his boss in the eye this morning? The dream wasn't PG rated that's for sure.

He sat up, his legs stretched out in front of him the bed linen at his waist. Kent ran a hand through his hair; a brisk chill swept in through the window which was open a fraction. As he normally slept in just a pair of boxers he felt cold. Wanting to just go back to sleep Kent threw back the bed sheets. Pushing himself out of bed he padded towards his bathroom. Out of the door and turn right. When he was in the bathroom he started to brush his teeth, scowling at the tired, young, and elfin face that looked back at him. Dark hair, and pale skin – he looked like a vampire from Transylvania or was it Fort Knox? Something felt odd about today. Then it dawned on him.

Today, after work, he was going for a drink with Joe Chandler – his boss, and the person he can't stop staring at. Wonderful.

Miles hadn't made any annoying comments – yet anyway.

Getting ready wasn't as difficult as he had more time. He was about to pull on a pair of his skinny jeans but thought better of it.

Leaving his place at 8:00 he went to the bus stop. Damn, it was cold even though he was dressed in a suit, with a waistcoat, and his long grey wool overcoat. He was lucky as the bus came quickly.

Arriving at the police station he passed all uniforms who gave him a quick nod – a fine good morning for a Detective Constable. Up the stairs, turn left, through the doors and into the office.

"Morning Kent, have you stayed round the boss' place?" Fitzgerald said with a broad grin.

"No" Kent said shortly and he walked past the man. He was used to comments like that from Fitzgerald; the man picked up on everything. But he hid his face for the reminders of his dream came back in vivid flashes.

"Well – give you blond hair, couple more inches in height and you're a spitting image"

"Oi – leave 'im alone it's early"

"That's funny" Kent said flopping down on his chair with a sigh and organising things on his desk. Maybe Miles had a point; maybe he was getting a bit like the DI?

"I was kidding – bleeding heck, you're a bit pessimistic for a young one, aren't you?"

Miles rolled his eyes.

"Shut up and for god's sake sit on the chair not the desk, Fitzgerald" Miles said sharply.

"Why?" was the reply from Fitzgerald. There was a pause.

"Morning everyone" DI Chandler breezed in, looking immaculate as no man should around other men.

"That's why" Miles said and Fitzgerald made a face, hopping down onto his chair.

"Right-"Joe began talking about the case they had. It was a quite straightforward (it seemed) mugging and murdering, but Joe wanted to go through everything. Another character Kent admired in him, his strength to pursue a case right to the word...

"Guilty" Joe said. Kent realised he had not listened to a word Joe had uttered. He was awake – he was. His colleagues started to shuffle and get back to their desks.

"You okay Kent?" Joe asked and Kent smiled at him.

"Yeah sure" he said swiftly.

"Good. Nice suit" Joe hitched a small smile, the man himself was wearing a dark blue suit, underneath a crisp white shirt and fine line, navy and white striped tie. He needed a coffee – badly, a bitter taste to wake him up. Why the hell was he getting so stupid? It was a drink and probably to Joe just an innocent night out with a colleague, nothing more.

"Thanks, sir" he replied. He didn't need to say it back he already flattered Chandler enough times for – well anyway.

"Did you get the time frame shots off the CCTV?" Chandler asked, leaning on Kent's chair. Something, he realised, that the guy never did with any of the others. As Chandler lent closer to him his respiratory glands forgot how to work. Swallowing – hard he tapped the computer to bring up the shots from the CCTV. Hitting the printing button, the printer made a grumble as it started up.

"Two of them show Henry Cilium walking through the doors and the other one is where Lucy Barker comes out and he waiting outside. The last pictures are - well" he didn't need to finish as Joe was already looking at them. He was going methodically through the time frame, mouthing something. Kent tried to lip read but thought better of it as Joe looked sideways at him. For that he received a bright smile. Damn.

"Thanks Kent. Case is wrapping up nicely. Good work"

Why do his comments (when they are true and real) have to make him feel light as air? What is with that? Kent was oblivious to Joe leaving his desk, he only realise when the weight had gone off his chair.

"Hey Romeo – pass me a pen" Miles stated whilst shaking his own and then chucking it at the waste paper basket – missing completely. Kent threw a Biro at Miles' desk and it dropped with a clatter a foot short of the desk. He grumbled and got up. Bending down to pick it up he felt movement behind him. Standing up like a bolt he was not pleased when he heard:

"Ooohh mind your back – it's like in prison, don't drop soap" Fitzgerald said with a smirk. Kent rolled his eyes.

"You would know I suppose?" he replied.

"Ohohohoho touchy…" and Kent handed over the pen to Miles, Fitzgerald was still there. "You okay?" that was perhaps more genuine but Kent wasn't really in the mood.

"I'm good. Are you going to that lecture on the 29th?" he asked Fitzgerald. The room had gone quiet. Fitzgerald looked confused.

"No"

"Oh, you should sign up" Kent said with a straight face "it's about harassment in the work place" and laughter came from the rest of the team. Kent walked back to his desk and saw Joe texting again and not looking to happy. He thought about what Miles had said a few nights ago: _'__That bloke needs someone to bloody care about him__'_.

Something was bothering DI Chandler and tonight Kent was going to find out what.

* * *

_Reviews are like chocolate: lovely and leave a lasting impression :-) xxxx_


End file.
